Emerald
by Kirin A. Neko
Summary: What would push your buttons to make you want to kill people that are almost not human and to torture an innocent looking girl? Well read the book to see how Emerald face this and how she somehow have connections to the Vongola Famiglia. REVENGE! OC, OCx? Ratings may go up!(Currently HAITUS)


Hello everyone! This is a lame story and you might not want to even read it! But oh well... this might look like it doesn't have any connections with KHR but just read people.

**REVIEW if you have any complains or comments about this.**

Disclaimer: Me don't own KHR

* * *

_'Mama where are we going?' ask as girl to her mother, as the mother holds the girl's hand through a field of grass. Her mother's only response was a smile that had hidden her sadness on what was about to happen. After that everything turned white and the last thing the girl had heard was "I'll come back for you my baby, I...promise."_

Pant*pant*pant

'Why is it coming back...about.. that...day!?' A girl with emerald eyes and raven black hair asked herself while trying to catch her breath.

The girl's name was Emerald just like her eyes, her last name was long forgotten since she was a child. Emerald, for ages, had been locked up in on unknown place to her and other people who is also a prisoner in that place ,except those people who hold them prisoners. She was brought to the site since she was a child, never was the social type so she was mostly alone. People were being experiment on from babies to grandparents, no mercy was shown on them. A lot has died from those experiment, they didn't know what happened to their bodies when they are died. The only way they know what was happening outside was from newspaper they read everyday that was given to them.

The people who held them prisoners would always call them "monsters" so they become one in the end. Only bit of people were still alive in that place and 'normal'. When you see them, it would look like you're in a nightmare, where the monsters' come and hunt you down. Emerald didn't look like a monster instead you would think she is an angel that come's to save you. But you would be mistaken because she could change the colors of her wings from pure white to raven black just like her hair. Emerald had a plan on how to free everyone from this hell-hole, which would sacrifice people's lives.

Emerald went down from her bed, you couldn't even call it a bed anymore but garbage for it was all worn out from the years of it being used by her. She went out of her tiny, small room to take a breath to the 'air'. This place wasn't all beautiful but it had its good points like nice, caring neighborhood. When she got all the air she needed she went back to her room and changed her clothes, the need for bathing in this place was not needed for no matter how much you clean yourself you would still be dirty. When she was done she went to a small restaurant a few blocks away from where she was staying at. She waved her hand to some people she knows when she was growing up, it was a wave of good-bye. Emerald wanted to bid them farewell before she does her plan which was... kill all living beings in the site so that they won't suffer anymore. But you can't do that with on empty stomach so breakfast here she comes.

Breakfast wasn't all good but also neither bad, it was just a so-so kind of taste. She got up, paid for her food but it wont have any cost after what she does. Emerald went to a forest nearby and chanted a very old spell that she found in her belongings when she had first came to the site. It was a spell called "**castitas,**" meaning 'control' in lantin. She didn't really cared about people's lives but seeing them suffer much longer she just couldn't take anymore. She might be weak for a while after she has cast the spell but if it freed the people she will do anything not for them but for herself only. Just thinking of killing that woman who made her suffer from this place was worth to see.

The woman who Emerald is talking about is one of the people who has control of this place, her name is Megumi. Megumi might look nice but in truth she is very sadistic and would always want attention from two specific boy. She would always bent her angers on Emerald when she didn't get the attention she wants. Because of her, Emerald has a body full of scars that are not too noticeable in the outside.

Emerald cast the spell and after that she heard yells coming from the hell-hole. Yells could be heard all over the place and so the scientist, soldiers, and other people who kept 'monsters' in this hell-hole of a place. What they say made them sick some tried to run away but were also met with the fate of the people in the hell-hole. But 3 people was able to enter the forest without somehow meeting the same fate as the others.

"Are you okay, Megumi-sama?" a voice of a male said

"Did you get hurt, hime?" Another answer.

When they said that, Emerald was so excited. She didn't need to go find her prey because the prey has already come to her. She was itching to get a blood out of that girl so much that she wanted to kill her right there with them knowing, but she had to change plans on how to handle her, which meant torture her before killing her.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me." Megumi said trying to act innocent to her two butlers.

Emerald went out of her hiding spot and quickly attack the two men to were too weak for her taste. One kick and a blow a in very effected pressure point in the neck was all it took for Emerald to kill the two men. Now all that's left was her and Megumi.

"Don't come any closer.. y-you.." Megumi didn't finish her sentence for she was knocked out.

Emerald flew up into the sky while carrying Megumi in an impolite way (not perverted).When she was in a good enough height she began to inhale air then all in one go release it directly to the site, the element that was release wasn't air but fire so she could erase all the connections that was still left in that place. When she show that everything was burned and turned to ashes she flew away from that place and went to a unhabituated place she had found while secretly going out of the site. The place was called "Kokuyo land" which was quite far from the site, just a perfect place for her to torture this girl.

Emerald landed gracefully but didn't make sure she gave Megumi a soft landing because half way Emerald let go of her not caring if the girl would still live after the fall. It seems luck wasn't by her side for this part because somehow instead of having the girl already killed she woke up instead. Emerald yank Megumi's long blond curly hair and entered the place. Megumi screamed for her life but she wasn't spared. Megumi was thrown to the side wall that had chain suddenly appearing out of nowhere and chained her hands and legs. Emerald put something to block the mouth to stop screaming that will happen later on. Emerald left the room which made Megumi to start act up by making noises.

Emerald made a room for her self in Kokuyo land, a place bigger than what she used to have. A good nap was something to good for her right now.


End file.
